Welcome Home Mummy
by ellynwatchestv
Summary: Just a quick little one-shot to raise our spirits from the horrors of last nights episode (3/12/13)


**Hello everyone! I know I've been a bit AWOL on here but to be truthful, I'm just finishing my first semester at university which has been very busy and I've also been struck with a case of 'uninspiraton' for my stories. However, I'm on Christmas break from the 13th so hopefully I'll have lots of free time to focus on that! I hope you guys like this little piece, I was feeling sick in my stomach from the episode and writing this made me feel so much better! It is 1am and I've only read it through once, so if there are mistakes - FORGIVE ME! Please review and I might post another one shot I've been working soon before I leave for Xmas Break, if I get say at least 10 ;D**

**Oh also, Janny baby is nameless in this because I'm at the stage where I only want to call her by the name they end up giving her. Also, we all give her different names in our fics so it also stops you from hating the name I used - feel free to imagine what her name i**s

"Auntie Mo!"

The relatively quiet halls of Darwin were interrupted by the shrieks of a four year old. Mo, who was attempting to read some patient notes, gladly stopped and turned round to meet the face that matched the high decibels.

She opened her arms and the little girl almost rugby tackled her in a massive hug. Mo looked up to check her dad knew she was here and there he was walking up to them, out of uniform, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Monkey, your Auntie Mo might not want the wind knocked out of her sails today" Jonny said, looking at his little girl. She looked up at her dad in confusion, what did he mean? Auntie Mo wasn't a boat.

Seeing the confusion on the girl's face, Mo picked her up and rested her on her hip before speaking

"Don't worry honey" and the little girl went back to giving her a cuddle, she loved her auntie.

Knowing the reason why she was out of the crèche and Jonny had finished his shift early, Mo spoke to the little girl

"So, who's excited to see their mummy?" Mo asked the little one, knowing the answer.

Jac had been on a 2 week business trip in the States, with Elliot where they had been showing their American colleagues, Elliot's work on the Hertzig Project and its latest developments. However, Jac had come back a week early, because she was terrified of being away from her daughter for too long in case her health problems took a turn for the worse. Although she hadn't had many problems, Jac couldn't help playing the cautious mother card.

The little girl in her arms' face erupted into a huge smile at the mention of her mum.

"ME!" She squealed a little too loudly

"A little quieter baby, you don't to wake the entire hospital" Jonny whispered to her, but even he felt the same as her. Jac and Jonny had finally got their acts together and saw that they really did love each other. Jonny even managed to get a ring on her finger a few months after their little girl's first birthday.

Letting out a little chuckle at her best friend, Mo turned her attention back to the little girl.

"So, how much did you miss your mummy?"

"This much!" She exclaimed, stretching out her arms as far as she could

"That much!" Mo said, playing up the surprise for the little girl's benefit

"Uh-huh" the little girl smiled up at Mo and her father. She could not wait to see her mother at the airport.

Looking down at his watch, he signalled to Mo to put her down

"Come on you, we are going to be late if we don't go now - and you know what Mummy's like if Daddy's late" Jonny said to his daughter. They both said their good byes and headed off towards the car park.

After what felt like hours, Jac had finally got her luggage from the carousel. She couldn't understand why she had got her luggage relatively fast in the States than back in England, especially since the American airport received and departed just as many flights.

She was home. After a good two weeks spent glorifying the Hertzig (even though she was a proud supporter of Elliot and the trial), she was glad to be on home soil. She had spent the entire flight looking forward to seeing her baby and her man again.

As she walked back through customs and out towards the exits, she pondered on what greeting she'd receive. The last time she came back, she had to wait twenty minutes because Jonny was late and their daughter had fallen asleep. However, whilst her mind continued to ponder, she was quickly snapped out of it by the sounds of a very happy, excited little girl.

"MUMMY!" Jac turned her head with a smile in the direction of the call, and saw her baby thunder towards her. Jac knelt down, and caught the girl who leapt to her arms and brought her in for a tight hug.

"Hey there baby, I missed you!" Jac said softly, whilst giving her soft kisses on her forehead. Jonny walked to his two girls, and whilst their daughter tucked her head into her mother's neck, he leant down and have his wife a kiss.

"Hey you" he said lovingly with a grin on his face

"Hey" Jac replied back in the same tone, and lifted her head up for another kiss. After their lips met, Jonny wrapped his arms tightly around his family in the traditional 'Maconie Family Hug' or the 'Jonny Maconie Death Squeeze' as Jac liked to call it.

After a few seconds, Jonny let go and picked up Jac's suitcase, as they headed out towards the car.

"So baby, have you been a good girl for Daddy" Jac asked their little one, whilst gently stroking her hair. The little girl nodded silently and snuggled further into her mother. All the excitement was starting to wear her out.

"Yeah, she was a perfect little angel as always" Jonny said, whilst his wife raised a brow. She loved her little girl, but she had inherited the Naylor Stubborn gene which sometimes caused a bit of havoc.

They finally arrived at the car, and headed home.

Soon it was the evening, Jac had just put their little baby to bed and saw that she fell right to sleep. All the excitement of nursery and seeing her mummy had worn her out.

As she walked down the stairs of their home, she noticed something. Something smelt really good. Really good. She walked down the rest of the steps and saw that the smell was coming from the kitchen. Jonny must be cooking something, Jac thought to herself before stopping. Jonny? Cooking? Something smelling good, and that the kitchen is still in tact.

She walked into the kitchen, and gave her husband a strange look. When Jonny looked back up at her, he looked at her in surprise

"What?"

"You're cooking, and it doesn't smell horrible" Jac said with a grin

"You know, sometimes, I think you doubt my culinary skills" Jonny replied with his trademark smirk.

Knowing this was too good to be true, she replied back to him

"How many times did you cook this for Mo before she told you it was good enough"

Realising his culinary guise had failed, he turned back round to face his wife

"Three"

"Only three attempts, well, you're improving"

Hearing her sarcasm, he rolled his eyes at her. Soon enough, the food was ready and the couple sat down to enjoy Jonny's meal.

A hour or so later, the couple reconvened in the living room, snuggles up on the sofa whilst barely watching whatever was on the TV.

"I have to give it to you" Jac said looking up at Jonny, "it was quite good"

"Thanks, I think?" Jonny replied back to her

"So" Jac stated, moving her position on the sofa so she could lay her head on Jonny's chest.

"How behaved was she really?"

"She was fine!" Jonny said back to her

Jac raised an eyebrow "Really? You spent a fortnight with our four year-old daughter, who we all know inherited my stubbornness and you're telling me she was completely fine"

"Well, there was the occasional blip, but nothing major"

"What was the blip?"

"She didn't want to go to bed until Jake had found all the golden doubloons"

Jac looked up at him in confusion, "who is Jake and why was he looking for doubloons"

"Oh, it's just a new programme she has been watching - I think it's called 'Jake and the Neverland Pirates', I think it's like a spin-off of Peter Pan but in a kids show"

"Oh ok" Jac replied, imagining the whole scenario in her head.

Jonny looked down and saw Jac absently gazing at the TV. He used this opportunity to manoeuvre them both so he could lie on top of Jac. It had been a long two weeks.

Jonny started to kiss up her neck and towards her chin, and soon he felt Jac slide her hands up against his back. She lifted her head round so his lips met hers. It had been a long two weeks for Jac as well.

After a few minutes, the couple knew it was time to take this upstairs. They had had sex once before on the sofa, but their backs did not apprecriate it. The next day at work was a little awkward with the pair both suffering from back ache and their colleagues knowing why.

Jonny swooped her up in a bridal lift, must to Jac's amusement and the couple disappeared to continue their night of bliss.

**Ta-Dah! I hope you liked it - now review my pretties**


End file.
